Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours
Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours 'by ''Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty, with back-up from the New Directions. Kitty dedicates this song to Artie despite his wishes that he did not want her to tell anyone that he got into film school. Kurt, Mercedes, and Mike also arrive at McKinley and enter the Choir Room when the song begins. Jake and Ryder do some back-up dancing and assist Kitty as the group cheers her on. Artie watches Kitty, quietly enjoying the song, but still remembering what she said. As Kitty finishes, she announces Artie's acceptance into the Brooklyn Film School, which everyone applauds, but Artie rolls away, disappointed. Mercedes also points out that it was a good song to start the week but she isn't signing with the performance, as the New Directions should be great, not good. Kitty then mocks Mercedes for returning to Ohio after her LA dreams were shattered. Lyrics '''Kitty: Ohh hey, ohh, yeah baby Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbye Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oooh!), Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh) New Directions (Kitty): Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Haa...) Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions (Kitty): (Haa...) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Yeah) Kitty with New Directions vocalizing: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't I? Oh, baby Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Oh! I'm yours Oowee baby, set my soul on fire That's why I know you're my heart's only desire Kitty with New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oh!) Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, woah!) Baby Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby (Kitty: Haa...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, yeah) Baby Kitty with New Directions vocalizing: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh yeah, ho What's your future (New Directions: Here I am, baby) Got your future baby, ah New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, (Kitty: Here I am baby, oh) Yeah, yeah, baby Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby Kitty with New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: oh, oh, oh, oh) New Directions: Baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: Here I am baby) Kitty with New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, (Kitty: Here I am) Kitty with New Directions vocalizing: That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh Kitty (with New Directions): I'm (yours) Trivia *This is Kitty's first solo performance as part of New Directions. ** However it's her second solo in the series. ** This is also her last solo in the series. *Amber Riley performed this song with Stevie Wonder on Good Day L.A. *This song was performed on The Glee Project ''Season One ''as a homework assignment. *Becca Tobin, who portrays Kitty, said that everytime she did the split jump over Kevin during the performance, all the people around him were scared that he would get hit by her legs. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.42.37.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.33.27.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.33.40.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.34.20.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.35.03.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.42.59.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.35.37.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.36.57.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.37.39.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.39.11.png Tumblr mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo4 250.gif Tumblr mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo3 250.gif Tumblr mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo2 250.gif Tumblr mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-05-03 om 22.13.08.png.jpg Tumblr mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o6 250.gif Tumblr mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o1 250.gif KItty8.gif Tumblr mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o4 250.gif tumblr_mmp014xf0D1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr mm7fxt8MgH1qd5s0eo4 250.gif Tumblr mm7fxt8MgH1qd5s0eo7 250.gif Tumblr mm7fxt8MgH1qd5s0eo3 250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n6v3gljkNB1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four